Turnabout is Fair Play
by AriaAdagio
Summary: Part 2 in the Dirty Dancing series. Nick joins Nat in the gutter :)


TURNABOUT IS FAIR PLAY  
  
Disclaimers - Oh jeez, I seriously don't know what's come   
over me! Here's a sequel to One Of Those Knights. This bit  
of silliness attacked me today, and once again, I couldn't  
resist. This one is based on Overload by Zappacosta, which  
was also in Dirty Dancing. This has not been beta read,   
read at your own risk.  
  
Once again, these characters are not mine, I'm just messing  
with their fictional lives... :) Permission to archive at   
fkfanfic.com and the ftp site.   
  
TURNABOUT IS FAIR PLAY (1/1)  
  
He approached the door to her office, wondering curiously   
why he had volunteered to come... He should just let her go   
and never come back; he knew he would only ending up hurting   
her. Her. Natalie. Just the name brought a sigh to his   
lips. He loved her so so much, and yet... he just couldn't   
bring himself to tell her because he was afraid. Afraid he   
might hurt her. Afraid he might lose her altogether.   
Quakingly, terrifyingly, nauseatingly afraid.   
  
His hand gripped the doorknob and he took a deep breath. He   
was just here for a case. Just a case. It was nothing but   
a case. Strangely though, his ears could detect Natalie   
fumbling with the radio until she found a station she   
preferred. With an amused grin, she noticed that she had   
skipped instantly over CERK...  
  
He flung open the door without knocking just as the first   
vocals hit him in the face.   
  
/This overload  
  
"Hi, Nat. What do you have for me..." he said quickly, but   
his voice trailed off when he caught her in his sights.   
Nat? She was staring at him very, very suggestively. Even   
more noticeable was her clothing. She was in her lab   
coat... but yeah, that was about it. He could see a hint   
of black lace undergarments underneath, but _not_ any   
business clothes...  
  
/I can hear your heels clicking on the sidewalk  
/Beating to the rhythm of my heart  
/Caught up to you  
/You're the only one I want  
  
She danced her way over to him on 3 inch spiked heels,   
swaying back and forth to the rhythm that was now blasting   
out of the radio. "Hello, Nick..." she said with a giggle   
as she took him into a tight embrace.   
  
He gulped, feeling suddenly weak in the knees. Looking down   
at her, he noticed with an increasing amount of panic that   
her body was right up against his, only the lab coat between   
him and her practically naked body.  
  
/I follow you home every night  
/Just to make sure you get there alright  
/Baby it's true  
/Can't think of anything but you  
  
"Uh, Nat..." he was cut off as she began to kiss him   
passionately. Woah. He found his panic slowly dissolving   
as he gave into the light caresses of her hands. She was   
so beautiful... He began kissing her in return, responding   
as she started to guide them around the office, dancing to   
the beat.   
  
Then she did something completely unexpected... "Nick...   
take me. Now," she whispered as she tilted her head to the   
side and exposed her pale neck.   
  
/And what I need baby  
/Is a little bit of sympathy  
  
"Ungh..." he let out a small groan as she continued to do   
various pleasures to him. Was she serious? She kissed him   
on the lips and turned around, giving him even _more_ access   
to her neck.  
  
"Take me, Nick."  
  
/You got me on my knees  
/I burn throughout the night  
/And I can't live without your love  
/Won't you help me cure this overload  
  
He nearly stumbled, gripping the supple curves of her body   
harshly as he tried to stay afloat in the drowning passion   
of her gestures. Feeling his fangs descend, completely out   
of his control, he growled basely. God, if she kept this up   
he would do exactly as she asked and damn the consequences...   
He was completely lost in her.  
  
She grabbed his hand with her own and sensuously rubbed it   
over the skin of her shoulder. He could feel the blood   
pumping through her veins just below the smooth surface of   
her creamy skin...   
  
/Oh you got to know  
/You see me everywhere that you go  
/Doesn't that say something  
/Obsession's taken hold of me  
/All because of you  
/You've got to see me through  
/Can't take another night alone without you  
/Honey it's true  
/I am so hung up on you  
  
He was trying _so_ hard not to do anything he'd regret   
later... But she was making it pretty damn hard. "Nick...   
Take me," she repeated, her voice taking on a dreamy tone.  
  
/What I really need baby  
/Is a little of your company  
  
Gripping her shoulders tightly, he leaned in, inhaling her   
sweet scent...  
  
/You got me on my knees  
/I burn throughout the night  
/And I can't live without your love  
/Won't you help me cure this overload  
  
"Take me, Nick."  
  
/And what I need baby  
/Is a little of your sympathy  
  
He scraped his fangs over her flesh, drawing out small red   
trails of blood. Intoxicating. Sensuous. He growled   
again, licking the rivulets of blood slowly off her soft   
neck, prolonging his pleasure before he finally took the   
plunge...  
  
/You got me on my knees  
/I burn throughout the night  
/And I can't live without your love  
/Won't you help me cure this overload  
  
He poised his fangs over her skin, hanging there for a few   
seconds in complete ecstasy. Finally, he let his sharp   
canines completely penetrate her flesh and was hit with a   
blast of pure sensation as Nat's warm red blood flowed   
freely over his tongue...  
  
THWAP!  
  
A pillow hit him with full force and he was practically   
knocked off the sofa.  
  
"Nick! Cut that out, I can't watch the movie if you keep   
growling like that... jeez!" Nat said, the annoyance in her   
voice quite evident.   
  
Nick shook his head slightly, noticing with embarrassment,   
that his fangs were down. He tried desperately to raise   
them before Nat saw, but for some reason they were being   
very recalcitrant. Oh dear... "Sorry, Nat..." he said, his   
voice muffled through his tightly pursed lips. But he   
wasn't sorry. Not really.   
  
She merely glared at him. "How can you expect me to watch   
Patrick Swayze in his full glory if you keep making that  
_noise_..." she stopped suddenly when she noticed the state   
he was in. What on _earth_ had he been thinking? Wait...   
She shook her head. She didn't even want to know...  
  
Nick cringed inwardly when he saw the disgusted look on her   
face. This was going to be a very _long_ movie...  
  
THE END (Sorry for beating a dead horse... Diane runs away   
now...)  



End file.
